This computer analysis of data collected in the ARIC study looks at risk factors for renal disease progression in the ARIC study population including over 15,000 men and women. The study focuses on lipids coagulation factors and dietary intake as risk factors for the prevalence and incidence of hypercreatinemia. Particular emphasis is also placed on the increased risk of renal disease progression among African-Americans.